


Everybody Hurts

by Fandom_and_heartbreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_and_heartbreak/pseuds/Fandom_and_heartbreak
Summary: (Idk how to summarise this one).





	

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING!!!!

There was an itch you couldn't scratch. An uncomfortability hanging over you. Of course, you knew what it was, you felt the same way when you were a teenager, when John Winchester found you; you had been beaten, starved, and dehumanised by those who claimed to love you. They weren't demons, or monsters in the sense of what he and his -at the time- teenaged sons, Sam and Dean, hunted; oh, no, they were human, which made what they did to you just that much more sick. "Sweetheart, you're a Winchester now" John told you after he rescued you, but he couldn't draw his eyes away from the angry red marks that plagued your wrist; for a while, John said nothing about the marks, thinking they were just injuries you had recieved from those vile beings. But then, on a cold silent night, a year after he had rescued you, he heard tears hitting the bathroom tiles of the motel room, and had found you with a razor in your hand and bloody cuts all along your arms. "Dad, what's- y/n!" Dean called out, kneeling beside you and cradling you in his arms - he was only a month older than you, and during the Winchesters' stay at the town you lived in, the two of you became close, friends even. "Dean, go sit with Sammy. I don't want him seeing y/n like this" John ordered, Dean nodded and hesitently left your side to keep his younger brother from seeing the distraught mess you had become. "Y/n, sweetheart, why?" John asked, pulling down the first aid kit and wrapping your arms in anti-septic bandages that made you seethe; John had become your father, Sam and Dean your brothers, and you wished they hadn't seen you in that state. You were lively, most of the time too lively, your mind was in the gutter for the most part, and you were always loud enough for the whole room to hear; but on certain days, you were silent, except for the occasional lie of "I'm fine" or "I'm just tired", which none of the Winchesters believed, but they also knew that if you wanted to talk, you would, when you were ready. "I couldn't stop myself, dad. I, I just saw the razor, and I couldn't help myself" you clung onto his shirt and heaved sobs into it, your knuckled turning bright white, John felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes; his heart was being torn out as he watched you, your arms covered in bandages as you cried your heart out in front of him. What broke his heart even more is when he noticed how close one of the cuts on your wrist was to severing your artery. When you eventually passed out fron crying so much, John tucked you into his bed and slept on the floor beside the bed incase you woke up and cried. \-- "Y/n, are you okay?" Sam asked, you smiled down at the youngest Winchester and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine" you faught back the tears in your eyes, you were far from fine, but you couldn't just dump your broken soul on Sam. "Okay. Want anything from the store? Me and Dad are going" he beamed up at you, causing a small chuckle to escape your lips. "Nah it's alright" you smiled, still holding back tears before turning back and heading into the motel room, preparing yourself for a night of prending everything was fine. "Hey y/n, check this out" Dean called you over to where he had a spoon balancing on his nose, you rolled your eyes and gave him a uncomfortably real laugh, Dean grinned at you and pretended not to notice how your smile and laugh ended rather abruptly. "Dad and Sammy have gone to the store" you informed him over your shoulder, scratching at the anti-sceptic bandage on your wrist like you were trying to rip it off. "Y/n, c'mere a minute" Dean said sternly, you turned to face him and sat down on the sofa with him. Was this another lecture? Was he going to tell you that they were leaving you for dead? That they had had enough of you? "Look, I know last night was hard on you. And I know there have been nights like it before" his emerald eyes met yours, and he seemed to transform from 'Dean the Hunter/Teenager' to 'Dean the Mother Hen', "but, y/n, you gotta talk to one of us about it. You can't just keep hurting yourself like this" Dean's voice cracked, and you could see his shamrock eyes become coated with shining tears that he held back. "Dean, I-" "You're gonna say that none of us understand, right? That we won't listen, and that we'll call you a coward. But you're anything but a coward, y/n. Look at the stuff you've been through, and look at all the stuff you're going through. I don't see anything cowardly in wanting the burdens off your back. But, doing it by taking a razor to skin? Y/n, that ain't the right way to do it. Write something, draw, kill something! Just, promise me, little sister, that you'll NEVER hurt yourself again" you nodded and hugged Dean, your face burying into his shoulder to stop yourself from crying. Dean made you promise, and you kept it. You kept it close.


End file.
